Natsu, Lucy, y las Bolas de Arroz
by MuseGirl35
Summary: Drabble. Después de que Lucy terminara bebiendo más de la cuenta, Natsu termina llévandola a casa, habiendo una extraña situación. NaLu


**NATSU, LUCY, Y LAS BOLAS DE ARROZ**

* * *

Natsu se sentó a unas dos mesas de distancia de Lucy. Su plan original al ir al gremio ese día, era poder divertirse con Lucy un rato, pero extrañamente, la rubia había sido abducida por la alcohólica de Cana. Natsu suspiró y dio un enorme mordisco a la pierna de pollo que tenía frente a él.

No quería reconocerlo, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de observar a la chica rubia. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorarla, pero no podía. Especialmente por que cada vez sus carcajadas eran más y más ebrias, más y más alegres. Era como si ella estuviese gritando "Mírame, mírame!". Simplemente no podía ignorar eso. Además, ver a la versión ebria de Lucy resultaba de lo más curioso, era algo totalmente nuevo para todos en Fairy Tail, y para Natsu, era incluso entretenido. Pero por alguna razón, sentía algo bastante extraño y desconocido en la garganta y estómago.

Celos.

NO!_ Él_ no podía sentir eso… Vamos, que era Natsu, y ella era Lucy, su mejor amiga.  
Decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos, e ignorar la extraña y nueva sensación, intentando no ponerle nombre.

Happy. ¿En dónde se había metido ese tonto gato azul? Justo cuando más lo necesitaba… Ah! Si, había dicho algo de envolver en regalo más pescado para Charle. Como si ella lo fuera a aceptar solo por su heroica insistencia. Pero debía aceptar que eran bastante tiernos.

Dio otro mordisco a la pieza de pollo, siendo esta la última. Entonces, aburrido, comenzó a pensar en retar de nuevo a Erza… Aunque lo cierto es que la ultima vez le había tomado mas de lo usual volver a estar fresco como una lechuga después de la paliza de ella le había dado…

-Entonces yo le dije ¡Tus calcetines no combinan! Jajajajaja!-La atención de Natsu se dirigió instintivamente a la Lucy. Soltó una risotada al verla desvariando y golpeando la mesa con el puño mientras reía a carcajadas, rodeando a Cana con un brazo.

Mirar a Lucy así, era incluso más divertido que la t.v.

Después de un par de horas, Lucy estaba demasiado ebria como para volver sola a casa, así que él, como su mejor amigo, se ofreció para llevarla.

No lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que tendría que pasar por esto. A cada paso que daba, sentía en pecho de Lucy cálido contra su espalda. Eso era difícil de ignorar, incluso para él.

Afuera, hacía demasiado frío. Estaba nevando. Incluso él tenía frío, llevando a Lucy sobre su espalda, no podía pensar en como estaría ella. Aunque por su tranquila y acompasada respiración, parecía estar durmiendo.

El lado positivo de todo esto, era que la casa de Lucy estaba solo a unas calles del gremio, así que no se congelarían por mucho tiempo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban en la cálida habitación de Lucy.

Con cuidado, Natsu la bajó de su espalda, y la acomodó en la cama, rozando un poco de piel expuesta de su cintura. Raro.

Tomó una manta y la cobijó.

-Oh! Botas-. Ella aún tenía las botas. Simplemente no podía dejarla dormir con ellas, porque, digo, todos saben lo incomodo que es dormir con los zapatos puestos, ¿o no?

Luego de dejarlos a un lado de su cama, se alejó unos pasitos, y la observó dormir tranquilamente. Sin darse cuenta, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

De pronto, esa imagen tan indefensa y tierna de Lucy, lo conmovió, de alguna manera. Pero fue algo inevitable lo que pasó después.

Cerró la distancia entre él y la inconsciente Lucy, apoyando ambas manos al lado del rostro de la chica, golpeando la frente de ella con su cálido aliento. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. Los labios de ella, ligeramente entreabiertos, húmedos y rojos… Natsu cerró aún más la distancia, luchando con la emoción en su estómago, capturando cada detalle en su memoria… Juntó sus labios con los de ella… Eran cálidos, y tenían sabor salado, pero agradable.

Entonces, ella se movió, y Natsu retrocedió como si hubiera sido empujado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si Lucy se enterara…

Ella se estiró, y se acomodó, girando su cuerpo sobre la gran almohada, tirando la manta. Natsu jadeó. Nunca antes se lo había preguntado, pero, ¿Por qué, por que Lucy siempre iba tan ligera de ropa? La posición en que ella se encontraba ahora mismo era, ¿Como decirlo? ¿Emocionante? El estar de lado favorecía notoriamente su parte delantera, y con esa blusa de tirantes y gran escote, era un gran combo...

-Mmm…-Ella murmuraba algo. Se acercó para escucharla mejor, sin estar muy seguro de si hacía lo correcto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, repitiendo la posición de apoyar sus manos en la cama, ella murmuró su nombre. Natsu no supo que hacer… ¿Se habría dado cuanta de que él estaba_ ahí_, y la había llevado hasta su casa? ¿Por qué decía su nombre en sueños? Entonces, de la nada, ella abrió los ojos y le robó un beso, tan fugaz que no estaba seguro de si se lo había imaginado.

Entonces, mirándola ahí, sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos, se decidió que no era su imaginación.

-Lu…

Entonces ella estalló en carcajadas.-Mira, estas todo rojo… No me digas que-que… Pero si tu empezaste!

Ahora Natsu no podía estar más confundido, ¿Ella se había dado cuenta del beso? Pero si estaba dormida!_ IMPOSIBLE!_ Ni siquiera el mismo acababa de entender la extraña situación.

Entonces ella se puso seria.-¿No te ha gustado?- ¿A caso eso era un puchero? Tenía que ser una broma… Una broma cruel, retorcida y de mal gusto.

-¿Qu.. De que estás ha.. blando?- Estaba tan asustado, que no se había movido; seguía estando a centímetros del rostro de Lucy.

Ella cerró los ojos, y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de verdad. Lo besaba con fuerza, exigiendo una respuesta de los labios inmóviles de Natsu, que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse. Ella comenzó a desesperarse, sin obtener respuesta del pelirosa, hasta que él, sin saber muy bien porque (ya que sus neuronas estaban temporalmente fuera de servicio), la besó de vuelta.

Lucy rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Natsu, quien poco a poco se fue rindiendo, y se acercó aún más a ella, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre la chica, sintiendo lo cálido de su cuerpo, y deseando tocarla… Quitando su mano derecha de la cama, la dedico a explorar tímidamente la superficie del estómago de Lucy, entonces ambos se separaron, necesitando tomar una gran bocanada de aire.  
Entonces Natsu dejó sus labios, para pasar los suyos por el cuello de Lucy, al tiempo que ella jugaba insegura con el chaleco en la espalda de Natsu.

Él comenzó a descender por el cuello de Lucy… Entonces los brazos de ésta cayeron a sus lados. Él se detuvo, confundido.

-¿Lucy?-La agitó delicadamente.

Su respiración era demasiado tranquila, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro mostraba una expresión tranquila.

Se había quedado dormida, sin duda.

Nunca antes había estado tan decepcionado.

* * *

**Hey! Bueno, primero, no se si esto en un drabble o un one shot, no estoy muy segura... Creo que es un Drabb-shot (?). Y bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, asi que se agradecen reviews opinando constructivamente (y tambien no tan constructivamente), me gustaria saber su opinión.**  
**Ah! y gracias a Luisa por su aportación de ideas (La verdad creo que el 70% de la historia es tuya xD)**

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**P.D: Si se preguntan por el título, la respuesta es que no se nos ocurría nada..**


End file.
